


behind doors

by thefishingline



Series: NoDay [3]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Christ, Fluff and Smut, In Public, M/M, My First Smut, NoDay v1, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Unintentional Face-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishingline/pseuds/thefishingline
Summary: “W-wait, in here?” Day breathed, one hand tight in the front folds of Nolan’s shirt.“Why not?”“But…but what if someone hears us.”





	behind doors

“W-wait, in here?” Day breathed, one hand tight in the front folds of Nolan’s shirt. Nolan slid his hands along Day’s waist, stopping just above his pants and nudged his thigh between his legs, urging them apart. He pressed in closer, trailing his lips from the corner of Day’s mouth down his jaw.

“Why not?” He dipped lower, brushing his lips along the sensitive skin on Day’s neck, and heard him draw in a breath.

“But…but what if someone hears us.” For all his hesitancy, Nolan felt Day’s fingers settle furtively along his back and he grinned, rewarding him with another neck kiss, grazing his teeth lightly across his skin. “We could get caught. I don’t want to get in trouble,” Day gasped, leaning into the kiss, his palms now firmly pressed against Nolan’s back.

“We’ll be quiet. No one would suspect a thing.” He slipped his fingers underneath Day’s waistband, tugging it incessantly. “C’mon, you know you want to,” Nolan murmured into his skin. Day smelt so good, all warm skin and soft laundered clothes. Nolan darted his tongue over his skin, tasting him. “I’ll suck you.”

Day looked up so quickly Nolan had to draw back to avoid being hit. “Really?” he asked, eyes wide and incredulous.

“Really.”

It was not often he offered Day a blowjob, much less in a  _public_  dressing room _,_  and Nolan could see just how enticing this was for him. He could almost see the cogs turning in Day’s head as he weighed out the prospects between desire and propriety.

“We’d make a mess,” Day mumbled finally, shyly fiddling with the creases on Nolan’s shirt.

“Not if you finish in my mouth.” The words were out before he even had time to process them and Nolan felt his ears burn.

Day’s face flushed a deep red. “Y-you want me to…” he sputtered, hand flying up to cover his mouth. “You want me to finish in your…” His eyes were comically wide and he couldn’t seem to bring himself to say it.

Now it was Nolan’s turn to blush. “It’s the best option of clean up,” he muttered, trying to make it sound like it was a matter of fact. Well it  _was._  He shifted his gaze and coughed a little. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I do!” Day said immediately, and he blushed before lowering his voice. “I do,” he said again, trying not to seem overeager and failing. “But are you really okay with it?”

Nolan grunted, rubbing a hand over his mouth. “I offered it, didn’t I?”

Day was staring at Nolan’s mouth almost hungrily now, a strangely indecent expression that seemed at odds with the wide innocent look in his eyes. “O-okay.”

* * *

 

That was how Nolan found himself on his knees, one hand resting against Day’ hip holding him steady while his other hand wrapped around the base of Day’s erection.

Nolan lavished attention onto Day’s cock with his tongue, caressing the velvety flesh with slow, indulgent licks.  He alternated between licking each side of his shaft before mouthing his way up towards the head, lapping long and slow over his frenulum.

Day pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, stifling his moans (a pity, Nolan thought, but in such an enclosed,  _public_  room, it was probably for the best) and watched Nolan work on his cock with hooded eyes. “Nolan,” he breathed, voice heavy. “Nola-…ngh.” Day’s voice hitched as Nolan swept his tongue over the head, teasing the slit and cleaning the fluid that had gathered there before sucking it gently into his mouth.

Nolan never would have thought that he would have another man’s dick in his mouth. If anyone had even insinuated the idea, he would have punched them in the face and delivered a swift kick to their balls.

Yet as Day twitched and squirmed against him, he thought to himself once again that this wasn’t so bad. While he didn’t particularly revel in the physical act itself, he adored the little moans and gasps he could elicit from Day. He was always so responsive.

Day would usually steal furtive glances when he thought Nolan wouldn’t notice. But this time he was openly staring and his heavy gaze was making him feel self-conscious. After a few more sucks, Nolan narrowed his eyes and raised his head, Day’s cock sliding out of his mouth with a wet pop. “What.”

Day jerked as if he’d been hit. “Sorry!” He snatched his gaze away, looking guilty and blushing furiously. “I didn’t mean to stare. I just…You just…you…” His gaze flitted over to Nolan for a brief second before darting away again. “You look really hot,” he mumbled quickly, words tumbling over each other in a flustered rush. Then he groaned softly and covered his face with his hands.

It was ridiculous how endearing that was. For a moment, Nolan forgot that he was the one who was embarrassed.

“Do you like it when I suck your cock?” he asked slyly, slowly stroking Day and watching him squirm.

Day blushed even deeper and hesitated for a fraction before giving the tiniest nod.

Regaining confidence, Nolan smirked.  “If you like it let me hear you say it.”

Day’s dick twitched in Nolan’s hand and Day shook his head weakly. “No. It’s…too embarrassing,” he said, voice muffled behind his hands.

“If you don’t say it, I’ll just assume you don’t like it and I’ll stop.” Nolan thumbed the pre-cum that had beaded at the tip and smeared it over the head, watching Day shiver at the sensation. “We don’t have a lot of time, you know.”

Day lowered his hands from his face and shot him an uncharacteristically dirty look.  “You’re mean,” he muttered.

“Yes, I am,” Nolan agreed. “And I’m waiting.”

Day bit his lip. “I like it,” he said very softly, face beet red.

“Hmm… That doesn’t give me much to go on with, does it? What  _do_  you like?” Nolan drew back and sat on his calves. He wasn’t touching Day’s dick any longer.

“I like it when you…” Day swallowed, biting his lip. “S-suck me.”

“Suck you? What do you mean? Where do you like me to suck you?” Nolan’s smirk widened. This was too easy.

“Nolan!”

“What? You need to be clearer.”

Day let out a frustrated whine. “You know!” The blush in his face darkened and he paused for several seconds before muttering, “My…my, uh, penis.”

Nolan grimaced. “Please don’t say ‘penis,’” he groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Then what do you want me to say?” Day shot back defensively.

“Dick. Cock. Schlong. Meatstick. Pork sword. Anything but penis, please,” Nolan pleaded and Day giggled just a little.

“Okay, fine!” Day bit his lip I…I like it when you,” Day lowered his voice to the barest whisper and looked away. “ _suckmycock_.”

Knowing that was the best he was going to get out of Day at this time, Nolan leaned forward and wrapped his fingers firmly around Day’s dick. “Good boy,” he praised. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Day pouted, looking indignant. “It was too! I- _oh._ ” Whatever Day was going to say was lost to the moan that escaped when Nolan closed his mouth over his neglected member and resumed his attentions.

It was easy to get lost in the slow slide of tongue against flesh, a sensation so hazy and warm and  _pleasurable;_ considering the tiny whimpers and gasps that escaped unbidden from Day’s lips. At some point, Day’s hand had found its way onto Nolan’s head, fingers curled in his hair where he held on, tugging ever so slightly when Nolan did something he liked. He was close; Nolan could tell from the way Day was starting to tense up and how his legs trembled slightly.

A sudden knocking at the door broke their reverie and they both startled. Nolan froze, Day’s cock still in his mouth. “Sir? Do you need any help?” It was the store assistant and she sounded a little concerned. Or impatient.  _How long had they been in there? Oh God,_   _could she_ hear _them? They couldn’t just go out now!_

There was a moment of panicked silence where Nolan wondered if he could remove his mouth without causing a suspiciously filthy sound when Day cleared his throat.

“No, no, it’s alright!” he called out, keeping his voice surprisingly level and trying to sound as casual as possible. It was an impressive feat really, considering how his cock still twitched and drooled in Nolan’s mouth. The only thing that gave it away was how his voice had dropped an octave, not that she could not have known. But Nolan did, and the unusual huskiness in Day’s tone sent a delicious shiver down his spine.

He startled as Day started to rock himself slowly, needily into his mouth, urging him to continue. “I’m almost done,” he told her, fingers tight in Nolan’s hair. His eyes slid open, slivers of blue through thick eyelashes and he pleaded silently to Nolan with his gaze.  _‘Don’t stop.’_

Nolan closed his eyes and complied, this time swallowing Day down to the base and he felt Day jolt and shudder above him, the fingers in his hair almost painfully tight.

_“I’m almost done.”_

**Author's Note:**

> After that, Day bought a bunch of stuff because he was so ashamed and guilty and embarrassed and Nolan shuffled awkwardly around trying to hide his boner. And Day avoided Nolan's eye the whole time because he couldn't believed he essentially fucked Nolan's mouth SO
> 
> DAYYYYYYY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU but I can BUT I CAN'T AHHHH... Nolan would NOT be able to sound as casual as Day. Day how you do that...such a talented boy. What will your Mummy think of you.
> 
> So the timeline here is hazy but it's somewhere between when they got together and are doing sex stuff but they aren't exactly emotionally stable and grounded quite as much yet it's the part of the timeline where day is still coy about sex and nolan is still embarassed it's a time where nolan can't say ily with a straight face because he gets too flustered but of course he can do dirtytalk and suck day off sure this is a time where holding hands make them both blush <_< but exchange shy smiles with each other before nolan coughs and looks away with his face red lol but of course when SEX is involved nolan is able to push past that because boners also because he feels safer and more in control when he gets to lead and tease haha look at him defending his fragile masculinity lol


End file.
